Ai no Mahou
by Reiyana
Summary: DracoOC, SeverusOC, A vampire and a veela finally find their mate. I know I suck at summaries so will you just read the story and review!
1. Chapter 1

Ai no Mahou  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling owns them.  
  
This is unbeta'd . If anyone would like to volunteer e-mail me @ lady_yuume@yahoo.com  
  
I appreciate comments and criticisms since I believe they would help to improve my writing. This is the first time I've tried to write HP  
  
fanfiction.  
  
Summary: A veela comes to its inheritance and a vampire finally meets his mate.  
  
Chapter 1: A New Year  
  
It was September 1st. Time to go back to Hogwarts for the 6th year. Most people were different. Especially Draco Malfoy.  
  
As he about to board the train, he saw a girl with black-rimmed glasses with her golden hair in a bun. To most people she certainly  
  
wasn't attractive. But to Draco Malfoy she was beautiful in a way he couldn't place. Just as he was going to approach her, a voice got  
  
him out of his daze.  
  
" Hey, Draco, are you going to board or not?" Blaise asked. That was the last he saw of her on the train ride.  
  
--------------  
  
* I just want a vacation with no admirers, no one following and a normal life for a few months. No one should get close to me. * she  
  
decided silently. Luckily, she was alone in her compartment. She fingered the heart  
  
shaped locket on hanging from a simple gold chain around her neck.  
  
--------------  
  
At Hogwarts. . .  
  
Severus Snape was remembering his dream. A beautiful woman with long golden hair that reached the ground in a beautiful flowing white  
  
gown with golden wings surrounding her. Sadly, he could not see her face.  
  
" Severus, the children should be arriving soon. We must get ready," the sound of Professor Dumbledore's voice reached his ears.  
  
Professor Snape merely nodded and went to the Great Hall. --------  
  
At the feast. . .  
  
" Before the sorting of first years begin, we would like to welcome a new student who would be staying with us this year. Will Ms.  
  
Crystal Stoane come forward to be sorted? " Professor Dumbledore's voice rang.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------- Pls review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See first chapter.  
  
Chapter 2 Mysterious Decisions  
  
The student that came forward was well, weird. She had golden hair in a bun, her eyes framed by eyeglasses, and her face, had freckles that were not few nor many. Her stature was one that rivaled Draco Malfoy's yet her clothes were modest and simple, and her blue eyes also shone with coldness. As the student walked to the Sorting Hat, small whispers broke the silence that covered the great hall upon her entrance.  
  
The Hufflepuffs thought she would be sorted to Slytherin, and the other houses seemed to agree. When the hat was placed upon her head, the decision shocked everyone, even the teachers, for the hat shouted:  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
The whole hall erupted into whispers and the silence was broken by noise.  
  
" Silence! Ms. Stoane you may now sit with your house. Will the first years come forward?"  
  
The hall once again rang with silence as Professor McGonagall's voice swept over them.  
  
Crystal approached the Gryffindor table and Hermione Granger held out her hand.  
  
" Hermione Granger. Prefect," she introduced herself.  
  
" Crystal Stoane, as you must have heard and nice to meet you. I wish to be left alone, is that possible?" Crystal took her hand and shook it, then sat down to watch the first years sorting.  
  
Hermione was surprised by the lack of emotion in the girl's voice or rather coldness she showed. So she just sat down again, and proceeded to watch the sorting.  
  
-----------  
  
After the feast...  
  
" Ms. Stoane, may I speak with you in my office?" Professor Dumbledore asked.  
  
Crystal merely nodded and followed the Professor with Professor McGonagall following behind.  
  
" I have decided to acquiesce to your request of having your own rooms. However, since you have been sorted a Gryffindor, your rooms are near the tower," Dumbledore said as they were walking through the corridors.  
  
" Another thing Ms. Stoane, please refrain from bragging to the other students about this," told Crystal as they stopped in front of a portrait. The portrait was a female fairy-like creature that bowed in front of them and spoke,  
  
" It is an honour mi lady that I shall be the one to guard your rooms,"  
  
" Thank you Professor, I think I should be able to find my way inside my rooms by myself," Crystal at last spoke and nodded to the two Professors.  
  
" Good night the, Ms. Stoane," Professor McGonagall acknowledged.  
  
" Good night Professors," Crystal replied then slipped inside her rooms. --------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Pls review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
